Tales of Mithos and Taus
by Ikitsumi
Summary: Oneshots between the duo of an archeress Eevee and her sword-wielding Quilava partner. Updated with the other 'oneshots' as a clean-up feature, so forgive me if you had reviews and favorites on the other fics! They are here now!
1. Let's Stay Together, Itsumo

**Song is For Fruits Basket (the English version.) I wrote this for said Quilava, my dear Mithos. He liked it a lot. ^_^

* * *

**"Wow...it's been a long day," Taus yawned, tossing her head so that her hat flew off and landed on the ground. She picked it the green archer's hat and set it beside her make-shift bed of leaves for the night. She dragged a pile of twigs that she'd gathered as well and put it in a small hole she dug that was between another bed across from hers. She then began setting stones around the twig pile, humming as she did so.

Once she finished that, she went to go set her bow and quiver beside her hat to anchor it down. The Eevee brushed a few more leaves into place in her bed, making sure that it was comfortable enough to sleep in. She placed a paw on it and smiled, then looked over to a nearby Pokemon that was already laying down.

_I was so happy when you smiled;  
__Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,  
__far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

"Hey Mithos, you sleepyhead...set up a fire before you go to sleep," the Eevee rolled her eyes, going over to the Quilava and prodding his shoulder. She waited a few seconds before walking around and looking at his face. "Already?" She sighed, putting a paw to her forehead. "What will I do with you?" She wondered out loud with a smile, then smoothed out a patch of windswept fur on his face, pausing once it was smoothed into place.

It hadn't occured to her for awhile what she had contemplated telling him. Ever since meeting up with the sword-user, just being by his side made her more open and outgoing. Somehow, he brought out her cooped-up internal child, but she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Maybe good, since she felt a free sensation when acting her age instead of trying to be more mature.

The Eevee sat down, her tail landing on the ground with a twitching tip. "But how do I tell you?" She asked quietly, more so to herself since she felt that he was asleep.

_Waiting with patience for the spring,_

_when the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
__knowing there's more beyond the pain of today..._

Taus shivered as the wind picked up. This was why she got the firewood in the first place: it was supposed to be a cold and windy night, according to a Castform that the duo had encountered earlier in the day. She tried again to wake Mithos up, but to no avail. "Mithos, it's cold!" she said in frustration, then huffed and stomped over to her leaf bed. She plopped down on it and shut her eyes, opening an eye and glancing at Mithos, who was still asleep. She curled up tighter as the wind picked up, shivering more than before.

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,  
__you can keep on living as much as your heart believes._

A few minutes passed before the wind finally settled. Taus relaxed a little bit, the only bit of leaf-bed remaining underneath of where she was curled up. The Eevee sighed, turning around to look at the twig pile. She stared past it towards her sleepyhead partner, contemplating whether to get him to start a fire.

Out of nowhere, the wind started blowing again, this time getting more powerful. Taus' ears flattened as some of the lighter stones began twitching from their places, then jumped up as the twigs began flying at her. The brown and creme fox grabbed her hat and leapt out of the way, her heart pounding as some of the twigs and stones landed somewhat powerfully into the ground where she was laying just seconds earlier.

"Considering we're by a forest, don't you also think that it was a good idea not to start a fire?" Came a voice, and Taus jumped again, calming down once she realized that Mithos was sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. "Common sense, Taus," he told her once he was able to look at her fully, causing the Eevee's face to sting when she realized that a forest fire would have been impossible to put out on a windy night such as this.

_You can't be born again,  
__although you can change..._

"Once again, you make me realize my age and how stupid and selfish I am," Taus sighed, plopping down on the bare ground with drooping ears. She shivered as some of the wind began blowing again.

"I'm not trying to make you realize that, but you've learned to think better, right?" Mithos asked with a small smile, the look slipping from his face when Taus' only reaction was another sigh. "Come on," he said, walking over to her and standing up on his hind legs. He grabbed her front paws and pulled her up, carrying her over to his leaf bed and setting her on it. "You can sleep here, but I won't let you off so easily next time," he said with another of his small smiles, even though Taus knew that he didn't mean the last part of what he said.

"Yeah, sure," Taus said with a laugh, then yawned widely. She rolled onto her side and close to Mithos. "Keep your bed, I'll be fine in your arms," she mumbled, her eyes shooting wide open as she realized what she said.

"Hm? What was that?" Mithos asked, an amused smile crossing his face which Taus couldn't see.

"Er...nothing," Taus said in a nervous yet cheery voice, rolling back onto the edge of Mithos' leaf bed and covering her face with her collar fur. Her face grew red as Mithos laid down beside her and placed an arm over her, pulling her close.

"Also, what were you gonna say to me earlier?" He added to his earlier question, making Taus' face grow redder.

"...I'll save it," the Eevee said indignantly, despite the warmth that Mithos could feel emanating from her face.

"Whatever you say. By the way, Taus, you said I could keep my sleeping place," the Quilava said mischievously, putting his other arm around Taus as well. "Doesn't mean that I don't wanna share it."

_Let's stay together always_

Taus shut her eyes with a gentle smile, just Mithos' arms around her being the fire she wanted.

"_I'll tell you one of these days_," Taus decided in her mind.


	2. Caledonia

Taus brushed off the top of her hat, fixing the feather in it. The Eevee paused, then went to go polish her bow and fix up the arrows in her quiver. She let out a small sigh, plucking at the string. She hummed softly, a smile crossing her face.

Mithos looked over to her, his crimson eyes filled with some curiosity. Taus seemed to have been more quiet in recent times. It was after her unexpected mention of her affection just the previous night that the so-called Elven Eevee became less childish. What could he do? He might upset her by direct confrontation...so instead, he stretched and sat down. He caught her gaze when he looked at her, suddenly detecting some feeling that involved...longing?

_I don't know if you can see the changes that have come over me. In these last few days I've been afraid that I might drift away..._

Taus looked back at him, but didn't seem to be directly staring into his eyes...it seemed more distant, as if she was looking past him. This made Mithos turn around to see if anyone was there, but there was nothing but an open plain. He turned back to the Eevee who was already lost in thought.

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs that make me think about where I've come from. That's the reason why I seem so far away today..._

"Taus?" Mithos asked. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mithos," Taus spoke up, pulling her shoulder from his hand, startling the Quilava that she normally would turn around and wrap her arms around. "I'm going out for a walk," she continued, cramming her hat onto her head a bit messily and grabbing her bow and quiver.

"With your weapons?" Mithos asked, raising an eyebrow. "A little much for just a walk, isn't it?" He asked, but got no reply.

"I'll be back," the Eevee said instead, but Mithos could hear a trace of lies in her tone. Before the Quilava could reply, the Eevee had already left the clearing that they were in.

Mithos blinked, then looked around to figure out what was happening. He stood up after she was somewhat distant, then glanced at where she had been. It seemed that she was in a rush to leave. "Can't be good," he thought, then grabbed his sword, strapped it to his back, then started following her.

_Let me tell you that I love you...that I think about you all the time. Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home. _

Taus stopped in her walk, having led Mithos deep into the nearby forest. She padded over to a nearby stream, gazing at her reflection. "It's here that I met you, right?" The Eevee asked softly, turning around to see Mithos right behind her, the Quilava panting slightly. "I told you there was no need to follow me," she said with a bit of a chuckle. "It's just that...we met around here, right? I felt nostalgic," Taus shut her eyes.

"Surely there's something else..." Mithos said, pausing. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, putting a hand on her head.

"I just needed some fresh air," Taus replied, looking down.

"We were in an open plain," Mithos pointed out, rolling his eyes. "Don't lie," he said to her, sitting down by her. "Besides that, I was wondering...what did you mean last night?"

Taus didn't reply, but kept looking down.

"Come on, you know you wanna say it," Mithos said in a teasing tone, finally getting a response from Taus.

"Nu-uh!" She exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"There's the Taus I know," Mithos laughed, patting her head. "When you want to say it, then you can say it, I won't force it out of you," he smiled, then looked around. "Yep, this place looks pretty familiar," he said, looking across from the stream and seeing a flock of Altaria nearby. "Want to go run around in the meadow and let our worries fly?" He asked.

"Sure," Taus smiled, then stopped as a Shiftry stood in front of the duo. Her ears flattened in shock and she propped herself onto her hind legs, grabbing the bow that was strapped to her back.

_But if I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad..._

Mithos looked over to Taus, brushing his hands on his side. "We're unstoppable," he chortled, turning his back on the burnt Shiftry. "But Taus, are you suuuure you don't want to say anything?" He asked.

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

"You already know," Taus smiled, running into the meadow with Mithos at her side.


	3. To That Sky

**So, this is the third part in my MithosxTaus oneshots. I wrote this so long ago and forgot to submit it. But even so, I hope you enjoy this, 3rd of 4 parts.**

**Song used is Kourin's "Aishiteiru."**

**I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

_Hey, just a little more  
Could you listen to me just a little more?  
Hey, just a little more  
Can I be selfish to you just a little more?_

Taus huffed a bit, crossing her arms as she leaned back against a tree, very un-Eevee-like.

This stubbornness, it was born from seeing so many of her friends always down. Far too many for her to handle, so that she grew a side of her that wanted to break anyone free of depression, because it hurt her. It stemmed from her own depression as well. But that's a story not to be told at this present moment.

Taus was debating how to make Mithos feel better.

_The moment when I just have it in my hands,  
It feels that it will vanish away.  
Would you give me just a few words?_

She slumped down, looking down with a concentrated look on the ground. The archeress Eevee sat there for a few minutes, chewing on her lip. A frustrated sigh came to her.

_I love you, I love you until the end of the world.  
Just you try and laugh and say I'm stupid_

Even with that recent confession, Taus always choked up, not able to say much on the matter whenever it was brought up.

_"I love you"  
It's hard for me to say these words_

"But still..." she muttered, shutting her eyes and feeling the breeze run across her face.

_I want to love you with all my heart.  
That is why I am praying to that sky._

It was just a matter of being able to make sure that he knew.

"Aishiteiru."


	4. Kimi he

**This is the final part of my MithosxTaus oneshots for now. I wrote this awhile back, but never submitted it here. Reason this is the end is because I wrote this shortly before the relationship between Mithos and Taus' "owners", so to say, romantic relationships ended back in April last year. Who knows though? Mithos and Taus are still together, and as of now, they have three children! So in the future, they'll definitely show up again, just not necessarily as central characters. But like I said, who knows?**

**Song lyrics are Noctura's "For You."**

**Pokemon and song do not belong to me.**

"It's strange, there have been a lot of clear nights lately," Taus said to herself, pulling her tail away from the fire that Mithos had started. "But it's nice, because you can see the stars," she smiled, looking from the Quilava to the moon. "Mm...hey Mithos, we should lay back and look for shapes in the stars," the Eevee said, laying down and rolling onto her back.

The Quilava snuffled and woke up, then stood up and stepped over her, looking down directly at her. "It's extremely late and I'm sleepy, are you sure?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh," Taus nodded, smiling widely at Mithos for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes with a smile and laid down on a patch of grass right beside her, so that their shoulders were warmly touching.

"Hey, a Teddiursa!" Taus smiled, pointing a paw at what she supposed humans called Ursa Minor. "And isn't that an Ursaring right by it?" She asked, Ursa Major apparent.

"Yeah. There's a Gardevoir there," Mithos said, pointing at the Virgo constellation. "And Milotic there," he moved his paw to Draco, which was right over Tau's paw. He paused, then looked at her as his paw touched hers.

_Don't give up  
I'll be right beside you  
I can give your weary heart  
A warm and tranquil refuge_

"...Mithos?"

"Yeah?"

"...Are those rain clouds?"

"Yeah."

"...And does that look like it has a lot of thunder in it?"

"Yeah."

Both the Eevee and Quilava jumped up, grabbing their belongings and running for shelter in the nearby forest. There was a hollow tree close by, so Mithos grabbed Taus' paw and started pulling her in that direction. As the thunderclap sounded, Taus froze up and cowered, falling back and pulling Mithos back by surprise.

"Taus! Come on, we need to get to the tree," Mithos urged, striding behind her and pushing her into the large hollow. As soon as they got in, the rain began pouring down heavily, the sound almost deafening.

"Sorry!" Mithos called up to the Pachirisu that were higher up in the tree, chattering angrily at the newcomers. He sighed, then softly patted the Eevee's head to soothe her. "Taus, it's only thunder," he said before another thunderclap rattled the tree and made Taus yelp again, this time unable to stay still and running out of the tree.

"TAUS!" Mithos yelled, chasing her furiously fast-running form.

_I wish I had a way  
To catch the rain that falls upon you  
But I won't give up  
Till you feel what burns within me  
For you_

"I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot, why do I have to ruin these things?" Taus wondered, continuing to run as the rain pounded on her back and flattened the scruff on her head so that it got in her eyes. Unable to see, she slipped in some mud and tripped over a tree root, rolling until she landed roughly. Tears flooded her eyes as she remained there, unmotivated to stand up. She let out a sob, the rain adding to her blurred vision.

"Taus! You're all muddy," Mithos sighed, running over to her and lifting her up. "Come on, we left all our stuff with those Pachirisu and I don't exactly trust them," the Quilava said, getting down on all fours and letting her climb onto his back so that he could make the trip towards the tree.

Once they got there, the both of them were shivering from the rain. "It was only thunder, like I was saying," Mithos told Taus, who had flattened ears.

"I panicked," Taus said in a bit of a rush, half-lying.

Mithos raised an eyebrow, already able to tell that she was lying and not lying at the same time. "Taus," he started.

_I don't have the strength  
To conquer all your pain and sorrow  
But I won't give up  
Till you feel what burns within me  
For you_

"You already know how I feel, so stop panicking about it," he told her, grabbing her by the shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and instead wrapped his arms around her.

_Come to me  
Let these arms embrace you  
For the message they hold  
Is more than words could ever tell you_

"I'm sorry," Taus cried, her eyes filling with tears again. "I don't know why I get scared everytime I realize that, it's too overwhelming sometimes," she sobbed.

"Well, don't use Rain Dance when you get this upset!" Mithos exclaimed, and the weather cleared up as he used Sunny Day to reveal the sunrise. He pulled Taus out of the tree to reveal the great orange sphere brighten the sky.

_Things will go your way  
Together we can rise above it  
And I won't give up  
Till you feel what burns within me  
For you_

"Just don't be scared to say it," Mithos told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Because you know you want to say it, but I'll go and say it first, since you're so hesitant. I love you," he said, looking at her.

Taus looked down for a minute, then looked up at the Quilava. "I love you too."

Mithos smiled. "Was it that hard?" He laughed, then looked around for his sword. "DARN PACHIRISU!" He yelled, shaking a fist at the squirrels higher up that were laughing at him.

Taus couldn't help but smile; he knew how to make her smile and to make her feel that she really was loved.


End file.
